Recalling Memories
by Mango the Fruit Boy
Summary: Aeris remembers something from years ago...  Only two chapters. Sorry, haha. It's just something I made in my spare time.
1. The Perfect Gift

Recalling Memories

Chapter 1: The Perfect Gift

Aeris pulled a key out of her pocket and pushed it into the slot, turned it and walked in.

THUNK!  
"Ow!"  
"Crap! Aeris! Sorry!" Leo ran up.

"What the hello, Leo? Why'd you throw your controller at me?"

"I didn't mean to! I kept getting killed and I got angry enough to throw the controller and-"  
"And it nailed me in the head."

"Exactly! You have the worst timing."  
She groaned. "It's... all right. I guess." She slapped him across the face. "Now it's good."  
"Ow..."

"I'll be in my room, don't disturb me. I mean it this time!"

"What are you going to do... oh, I get it. OK, I'll give ya some peace and quiet... want some por-"

"Shut up!" She slammed her door.

Leo grabbed the controller and sat back on the couch.

Aeris kicked the pillow on the floor in frustration. "Five seconds! Already! Could he be any more of an imbecile?" She shook her head. "Calm down. Calm down." She sighed and laid down on her bed.

She had planned of walking in happily and working on her fanfic. Needless to say, the 'happy' part had already been diminished.

She drifted into a sleep, buried in her thoughts, which would evolve from anger.

_Aeris walked down the school hall, smiling, as she headed for her next class._

_It seemed a normal day as any... but..._

_Push! Aeris lurched forward and dropped her book as someone shoved her from behind._

"_Ah! What the hell, Snake, you big jerk!"_

"_On the battlefield, you have to aware of your surroundings at all times. Attack can come from any-"  
"ALARM!" An unfamiliar voice erupted from behind Snake._

_He quickly turned right, and jumped into a locker, then the boy who yelled locked it._

"_Falls for it every time." He said smugly, grabbing her book. "Here, you dropped this."_

_She took it slowly._

"_See ya."_

_Her breathing grew heavy, and her eyes shrank as the blood began to pool into her cheeks making her blush. She held the book to her chest, and turned around, then walked on._

BOOM!

"AAH!"  
A large crash of thunder erupted outside of her window, forcing Aeris awake.

She quickly sat up in her bed, and looked around her darkened room.

She recalled her dream, and looked at the clock.

3:12 A.M.

"Ugh..." she looked down at the pool of sweat which now drenched her covers.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Aeris?" Leo called, "You OK? I heard screaming."

"Y-yeah... i'm all right. Just a dream."

"OK." He left. Aeris stood up in her bed then waked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She poured it and thought about the dream. It was just a memory.

But an ,oh, so important one.

She drank from the glass with a strange look of confusion, and, within the hour, her feelings for the stupid little gray cat returned. Just like in Elementary. She sighed. She was tired, and cold. As well as the downpour which had begun outside. She went back to her room for a rest.

After a few hours she awoke in her bed. The dreams had gone, but the ground was covered in a fest blanket of frost, which later today would turn into snow...

No, forget later. She saw snowflakes already falling.

Outside, she saw a blonde man, driving down the road at 10 kilometers an hour, and driving with his ass. Then he almost ran over a man with pants on his head.

She raised an eyebrow, then walked into the kitchen where two cups of coffee sat. She switched the two cups, as Leo was out of the room and she knew he'd been peeing in her coffee since the whole "Boxors-o-Roxors" ordeal. She took a sip and sighed.

"Aeris!" he said, walking back in, "Merry Christmas!"  
"It's Christmas _eve._"

"It is?" "Yes!"  
"Merry Christmas eve!"  
"ugh..." "Hey, I been thinkin', wanna go down to the game store later tonight?"  
"Sure. Sounds like fun." He smiled and walked off, leaving her to his coffee.

"Ptoo! Ack! Damn! What flavor coffee is this?"

Aeris chuckled.

-[Later that night]-

Leo and Aeris, wrapped in their overprotective winter gear, walked up the the Game Store and went in. Aeris went over to the game stands to find something while Leo played the Guitar Hero demo on the side.

Aeris browsed through the games, looking for something, and that's when she spotted it.  
_Dungeon Guy 3_  
Aeris grabbed it with a wide smile. "Ooooh..."  
She tucked the game under her arm and reached into her pocket for some cash, but when she opened the little froggy pouch, nothing.  
She gave it an angry stare, put it back, became sad, shoved her hands in her pocket and walked off.

Leo quickly ran up to look at the game she had taken up. He smiled.  
He pulled his wallet out and, again, found nothing. The game was 50 dollars, but Leo wouldn't give up that easily.  
He ran out the door, made a left in the street, then up to a construction site.  
"Hey, sir, can I help out here?"  
The monkey gave him a weird stare. "Bucket."  
"hmm?"  
"Get my poo. Put in bucket."

"I pay you 5 dollars, give you shovel."  
He did the task unhappily, took the money, then ran off.  
After a quick sprint, he ran up to a man on the side of the road.  
"Hey, kid, wanna make a few bucks?"  
"Totally!"  
"All right, take my bike, run my bike route. I'll give ya 10 bucks."  
He grabbed the bike, delivered papers down the street, then was chased for an hour by a lawnmower.  
"Done...!"  
"Here."  
Cha-Ching  
Leo took the money, but sadly, he had nowhere else to make any.  
He had one choice. He jumped into the Mario world.  
He killed a Goomba, over a hole, then over to a block. Punched it a few times, got some coins, then back through the portal. He jumped into the Conker Universe, grabbed some of the cigar-smoking, bad talking money, then jumped back through.  
He ran back into the store, bought the game, then out.

A few hours later, Aeris unlocked the door to their apartment, walked in still kind of sad, then shut the door.

She walked into Leo, drooling on himself, on the couch. He hadn't even taken his clothes off.

Aeris gave him a stare, then walked into her room.  
She flicked the light on, then saw a brightly colored present hanging from the lamp.  
She smiled at the tag.  
_"From Leo"_  
She retracted her claws, ripped it open, and looked at the game.  
_Dungeon Guy 2_  
The wrong number, right game.  
She frowned at the game, then looked at the tag again.  
_"From Leo..."_  
She smiled, held the game to her chest, closed her eyes, and shed a tear.  
She grabbed a piece of paper, wrote "Merry Christmas" on it, put some tape on it, taped it to Leo's arm, kissed his forehead, then went into her room to play the game.


	2. Lipstick? Where?

Recalling Memories

Chapter 2: lipstick? Where?

Leo groaned as he awoke, rittled with sweat fromsleeping in his coat and pants. He pulled them off, threw them over, and sat up on the couch. Something was on his shoulder.

He pulled it off and gave it a stare.

"_Merry christmas"_

"Aeris." He stood up and walked to her door.

She had stayed up late playing it, she passed out and Leo could see her character merely standing in one spot waiting for the controller to give it a command.

Aeris was asleep on a beanbag chair, holding the controller to her stomach and breathing softly with a small smile written across her face.

Leo chuckled and went into the bathroom. He pulled open the curtains, turned the shower to pour hot water, and pulled his shirt off, then looked in the mirror.

He had planned to flex for himself, due to his overexcessive ego that made him think he was the best looking cat on the planet, but before he even did he noticed something on his forehead.

The mirror had fogged in a quick way so that it looked like a shading...

"Oh, god, am I bleeding?" He wiped the fog off the mirror and saw the lipstick mark on his head.

"What... oh, god. I have a stalker!" He looked nervously at the bathroom window.

Thank God he was still wearing pants.

He quickly jumped in the shower, THEN took his pants off.

Aeris awoke, then looked around her room.

She saved, turned the game off, and stood up.

"Oh... how late was I up to?"  
She could hear the shower churning water in the back.

"uh..." she sighed, walked into the kitchen and made a fesh pot of coffee for her to drink, fearing Leo might have already peed in the pot on the counter. Then Leo walked in, in only boxers and rubbing his hair with a towel to block his vision as we walked in. Aeris looked at his, blushing slightly.

"Leo, I'm gonna go out for a bit."  
"Wait, Aeris, I think someone broke in last night." "What do you mean?" "Like, some kind of stalker, because when I woke up in the morning there was a lipstick mark on me!"

"Lipstick? Where?" "My forehead." "That was mine, you dumbass." "It... it was?" "Yes! Now, I'm gone, see you later." She walked out the door, feeling slightly embaressed.

Leo blinked at the door. "Wait. What is... she... no, don't get your hopes up. It's christmas. She was just be friendly. I think. Meh, i'll play it off." he went into the living room to play games.

Aeris kicked a can as she walked through the cold december snow. She passed a window and looked in at her reflection. She seemed... lost. Lonely.

-[Hours later]-

Aeris walked into the living room, then turned the lights on.

"Aeris, we need to talk."

"AH! Oh, Leo, you scared me." "Come over here."

"Wha-" "Aeris, I'm going to ask you something serious."

"Uh..." "Are you into me?"

"...what?"  
"You heard me."

"No!" "Are you positive?" "Yes! You're the most idiotic, unattractive, breathing entity to exist on this earth! There's no way i'd ever look at you without inducing vomit!"  
"Aeris, you don't have to be so mean."

"Yes I do, your miniscule IQ forces me to."  
"Shut up Aeris!"  
"Why?" The conversation turned into fight.

"BECAUSE I WAS JUST ASKING A QUESTION, BUT YOU TURNED IT INTO A HOSTILITY!"

"Well, I-"  
"And if this is how you're going to be during christmas, then I'm going!" "Leo-"  
"Shut up." HE stormed out the door, then slammed it shut, leaving Aeris to shed a tear.

"I..." She growled. "FINE! GO! SEE IF I CARE!" She ran into her room and shut the door.

Aeris collapsed on her bed, crying.

Leo ran into a gym, and pushed past the man.

"Hey, you need a-"  
"NOT NOW!" Leo punched the punching bag. "If she thinks i'm retarded..."  
He hit the bag again. "...then whatever! I didn't choose this!"

punch!

"It's natural!"  
Punch!

"DEAL WITH IT!"

_PUNCH! _That one left a permanent mark in it causing some of the stuffing to come out.

He left the building.

Two hours past and the day had whithered into nighttime.

Leo who had been sitting on the curb for the last half hour, sighed.

Someone stepped up and sat next to him.

"'sup?"

"Things."  
"Like what, man?" He asked.

"Girl troubles." "Damn, man, that's gotta suck. 'whass' (What's) gon' (going) on with that?"

"You talk weird." "I didn't choose it." "and I didn't choose to be as stupid as I am! She kept insulting me! All I did was ask her if she liked me and she went all berserk and... well, it's not a doubt anymore. But if I don't go back with a plan, then it'll be all awkward."  
"If you ask me, chu betta just go high roller, catch mah drift?"  
"A little..." "Go gambling. Tell her that chu love her, man, then ask if a relationship's what she wants."

"She sais no?" "That's why friendship exists." "I get it. Does this even have a chance, though?"  
"Yeah. That's how I got my girl." Leo smiled. "Thanks." "No probbem. (Problem)"

Leo stood up and ran down the sidewalk in a full blown sprint.

Aeris woke up. Seemed she had fallen asleep for the last 3 hours...

She yawned, sighed, and sat up on her bed.

She walked out into the living room. Without Leo's game running and on full blast, it didn't seem right.

"Leo..." She sat on the couch. "I'm sorry..." She stood up and ran to the door pulled it open...

and ran into Leo, causing both of them to fall backward.

"Ow!"  
"Ow!"

"Aeris!"  
"Leo, I-"  
"I'm s-"  
"I got-"  
They stopped talking over one another and just stood there looking into one another's eyes.

"Leo. I'm sorry. I just..."  
"Do you love me? That's all I want to know."  
"... I... I..." She kissed him. And when she departed, Leo passed out.

"Leo? Leo?"


End file.
